


The benefits of dating a nerd

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: For Leo [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Chase researches sexual soft spots on the body, M/M, Sexual Content, and tries them out on Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third times the charm. Chase teaches Leo something new. Filler for For the Love of Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The benefits of dating a nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been part of chapter 7 as For the Love of Leo, but I wanted to keep the rating on T for that one so I posted it apart

Both boys moaned into the kiss.

Chase pulled Leo against his chest, feeling along his sides until he got to the hem of his shirt. The bionic teen would be lying if he said that he wasn't glad Leo is so small. It was actually kind off an ego boost.

But then again the boy was smaller than everyone.

They separated so he could pull off Leo's shirt along with his own, before Chase pushed him onto the bed.

Chase bent down and licked around the boy's nipple, making him squeak and try to squirm away.

"Chase what are you doing?!"

They've only done this twice.

The first time was a fumbling, messy and painful disaster, as it normally goes with inexperienced teenagers fuelled by nothing but raging hormones. The second time they had learned from their mistakes and tuned it down to only half the disaster that the first time was.

However Leo doesn't remember Chase ever doing this.

The bionic teen smirked against his skin. "I found this study on sexual erogenus zones. I thought we could test it out."

"Chase I don't think-"

Chase kissed Leo's forehead, "Leo, for once just let me take care of you. O.K?"

Leo took a deep breath, it's not like he thought that Chase might hurt him on purpose. It's just that sex still made him a bit nervous.

"O.K." Fearing the following silence, Leo decided that talking might be a good thing after all. "How did you come across this again?"

"Were doing the nerves system in biology." Chase said working on the belt on Leo's pants, "There are actually several, pleasure sensitive spots on the human body."

"Yeah, like where?"

"Well there are different places like," the bionic teen gave Leo a peck on the lips. "Here."

He kissed down to the boys jaw back up to his ear, "And here." Chase licked along his ear, slowly dragging his tongue over the shell and gently biting it.

Leo's breath's increased.

The bionic teen moved down to Leo's neck, "Then there's here." and sucked on a spot on the nape of his neck before going down lower.

"I've always known about this one." Chase husked biting down on a spot going along the boy's collar bone. While he undid Leo's pants and tugged them off.

Leo moaned. That was the one spot that made him lose all rationality and turn into a pile of mush. At least it used to be the one spot, now he's not so sure anymore.

Chase moved down, leaving an angry bruise behind as he kissed down Leo's chest stopping at his nipple.

"Here."

"Chase." Leo gasped, hands clinched and twisted in the bedsheets as the super genius sucked on the nub until it got hard. He went to the other and did the same, scraping his teeth against the flesh.

He let his hands wander further down, simultaneously moving back up to capture the boy's lips.

By the time Leo realised exactly where Chase's hands were headed it was already too-

"Nnnnh!" He moaned into the bionic teens mouth, his hands went up and he held onto the other's shoulders.

The super genius had slid off Leo's boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

Chase pulled back a bit and gave a grin, "And then of course there."

Leo's breath's came out in pants, while Chase kissed all along his cheeks.

Slow and steady strokes, slowly and steadily driving him insane. Leo wrapped his legs around the teens waist, feeling the rough material of Chase's jeans brush against them.

"Chase." The boy said between pants arching into Chases hand.

The teen spoke against his ear, hot breath brushing against it. "What?"

"You're... wearing too much-ARGH- too much clothes."

"So?"

"Pants off now."

"Why?"

Leo's eyes snapped open, "Why?! Wha-ngh-what do you mean... why?"

"Were just testing out the study on erogenus zones, why shouldn't I be dressed?"

The boy tried his best to glare, but Chase's hand was very distracting. Chase dragged his thumb over the slit of Leo's member, making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Why should I get undressed, Leo?" Leo could practically hear the smirk in Chase's voice. "What do you want me to do?"

"You want me to beg?" Leo asked after his eyes returned, trying to pull together whatever was left of his brain to make a coherent thought.

"No of course not." The super genius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Unbelievable!

First Chase gets him all worked up and now he wants him to beg?!

Still breathing heavily he pulled himself up to Chase's ear.

Leo Francis Dooley is a lot of things. Clumsy, vain and just a little bit of a coward.

But one thing he isn't, is a beggar.

Leo does not beg!

"Please..."

Unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Please what?" Chase's hand stopped and he let it drift down to the boy entrance. "Just tell me what you want."

A shiver went down Leo's spine, "I want you..."

"To what?"

"Take me."

The super genius let out a low chuckle still speaking against the boy's ear. "Turn around."

Leo did as he was told.

Something in the back of his head told him, that he had passed the point of no return and because of his compliance Chase was going to make him do this a lot more often.

He just had to fall for the guy with a superiority complex.

Admittedly Chase was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. It was too good of a chance to pass up, besides who wouldn't want to hear their boyfriend beg to be fucked.

Chase pulled away and Leo took a deep breath, shuffling came from the drawers behind him and let his mind wander. Chase was probably looking for something to use as lube. One very important lesson the boy learned the first time they did this.

Going bareback hurts like a-

Click.

Suddenly Chase wrapped one of his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him against his chest. His heart rate increased when he realised that the super genius wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Ready?" He said against the boy's neck.

Leo nodded and shut his eyes, trying to force himself to calm down.

Slick fingers slid into the boy's entrance and his jaw clenched. Fingers scissored and stinging pain shot through Leo's body as he was stretched.

"Relax." Chase cooed in his ear, leaving kisses against his neck. The appendages moved in and out until they finally hit the boy's prostate. Leo's breath hitched.

It was electric. Tiny bursts of pleasure spiked through his body, making him lean further into the bionic teen.

Soon the fingers were gone and Chase leaned forward making Leo bend over. Placing his hands on the bed one thought kept going around in his head.

'This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt-'

Chase's breathing was harsh with anticipation and fanned out across Leo's left cheek. The bionic teen took one of the boy's hands holding on tightly and positioned his cock at Leo's entrance, before he plunged in.

"Haaaa!" Leo's mouth fell open and his arms collapsed under his weight. Chase was a blanket of heat against his back and kept inching in slowly until he filled him to the hilt.

Leo squeezed back on the super geniuses hand as he tried to adjust to the intrusion.

"Are you O.K?" The bionic teens voice was raw and thick with lust. It was always amazing to hear how dark Chase's voice would get whenever they had sex.

The boy nodded quickly and shakily pushed himself up.

Then Chase moved, slowly at first. Long strokes in and out, pulling low moans from the boy beneath him aiming for his sweet spot. Which he hit.

Pleasure washed over both of them and the pain Leo felt started fading away. It was an odd feeling. Instead of a surge of heat flowing through him, it was small waves warm electricity getting warmer with every strike on his prostate.

For his part, Chase was using every strand of self control he had to hold back. Leo was wrapped around his cock in a tight heat, sucking him back every time he tried to pull out. It took all he had to stop himself from mindlessly slamming into Leo.

"Chase." Leo moaned. He was so close, so very very close.

He reached down with his unoccupied hand but stopped when Chase grabbed his chin and pulled him backwards making his back arch.

"Don't." It was a low growl sending a shot of arousal through the boy.

Chase moved faster still holding Leo in that awkward position. The boy's body rocked back and forth as Chase pounded into him, leaving sloppy kisses all along his shoulders and neck.

Heavy pants echoed in the room. It wasn't long before Leo came hard, going limp in the bionic teen's arms. His orgasm felt like it could go on forever.

Tired strings of pleasure pulled through him. Chase was still moving, but he didn't last long. The super genius groaned and bit into Leo's shoulder as he came. Leo moaned as teeth broke through his skin and he was filled with a sudden heat.

Chase fell on his side, with Leo clutched against his chest. Both were quiet for a while, as heavy breaths slowed down.

Leo was trying to catch his breath, while Chase stared down at him, drawing circles on the boy's stomach.

"Would you say the test was successful?"

"Yeah," Leo smiled before it turned into a glare, "But if you ever try to make me beg again, I'll burn all your Stephen Hawking books and give Adam his boxing gloves back."

Chase gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"That's not the point," the boy frowned and he tried to move so he could look at Chase. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"You're still in me."

The super genius smirked, "So?"

"Chase."

"Leo. All you have to do is tell me what you want." His hand started moving lower on the boy's body.

"Chase."

"Actually I prefer professor and use the magic word."

"Chase, don't you dar- AHHH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Watcha think? 
> 
> Did I scar any virgin minds? ;)


End file.
